The present invention is directed to a teaching device employing cards having a magnetic strip thereon for magnetic recording and audio reproduction.
Recently several devices have been developed which employ cards having magnetic strips thereon for using both audio and visual means for teaching reading, arithmetic and the like. The cards may be of a wide variety of convenient sizes but typically have dimensions similar to those for standard computer program cards. A large area of the card is provided for printed indicia such as a reading word or simple arithmetic problem. A magnetic strip extends across the card near the bottom thereof to provide the audio portion of the teaching aid. Two tracks are provided on the magnetic strip, a first track for the instructor's oral recitation of the printed indicia and a second track for the student to record what has been previously written and recorded on the card and then play back his recitation.
A major difficulty with such systems is the complexity required for the several operation modes contemplated for such a device. Frequently, the mastering of the controls by the student requires substantial time and thereby detracts from the time spent learning the material on the cards. Furthermore, the number of controls adds to the overall complexity of the mechanism which can result in operator abuse and frequent breakdown. As a result of these problems, such systems are often inefficient as an instructional tool with younger students.